


The Best Place to Be

by undeadcannibal



Series: Volleyball Vixens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Mild Language, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You prove that the best place to be is between Sawamura Daichi's thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Place to Be

It was no secret that the best place to be was anywhere with Daichi present. However, the real best place was to be was in his bedroom; staring up at him from between his thighs. 

Gazing up at his form had to have been the best sight ever as well. From his flushed and embarrassed expression down to his wonderful, thick thighs -- he was all yours for the moment. All yours to lavish and cherish. You’d already made up your mind about this. No second would go to waste. Not with this man. 

Humming softly, you laid your cheek against the soft skin of his thigh, staring up at him with a coy gaze. “Daichi~” 

Beneath your cheek, you could feel said man’s thighs twitch in response when his gaze met your own. He was red from his cheeks down to his neck -- a look that didn’t suit him, but was very pleasing to witness nonetheless. Reaching out with calloused fingers, Daichi combed a few stray locks of hair out of your face. “Are you… sure you want to do this?” 

You couldn’t help but to laugh at his query. You’d been sure that you’d wanted to do something like this with him since the moment you’d laid eyes on him. All of him. 

Before you’d seduced your way into his bedroom, the two of you had just been ordinary neighbors. The kind that shared the occasional greeting and sometimes met at block parties, nothing more, nothing less. Then that all changed when he decided to do some yard word shirtless - effectively tainting what was once innocent thoughts of him - and it was all downhill from there.

Lips twitching upwards in the slightest smirk, you nodded your head affirmatively. “Oh, I am very sure I want to do this.”

With your confirmation - just like that - Daichi’s bashful and hesitant demeanor was gone and instead replaced with an intimidating one. Even though his blush was still present, that didn’t hinder the reaction you gave, shiver shaking it’s way over your entire body.

Humming contently at your reaction, Daichi waited a few moments before he reached out and grabbed a fistful of your hair, roughly yanking you forward till his hard cock was directly in front of your face. Staring up at the shaft of his cock, you watched his length twitch and throb before you. The sight alone nearly making your mouth water as you licked your lips hungrily. 

“Like what you see, baby?” 

Your eyes widened as they were torn away from his member. You thought the change in his visage was surprising, but that compared to the change in his tone and speech mannerism was nothing. Something about the change in act was… breathtaking. Daichi usually gave off a laid-back, and slightly authoritative demeanor -- but this was something else entirely. This, was complete domination and control. 

“Heh,” Daichi smirked down at you. “Well, if that’s the case…” His other hand came from his side to swipe his thumb over your bottom lip. “Get to work. 

He pushed the pad of his thumb against your bottom lip, pressing down against it till your mouth was open enough for him to slip his cock into. Which he would do soon. The only warning you got beside the sight of his cock approaching your now open mouth was a bead of precum falling out your lips, dripping down until it fell onto your chin. Although it was tempting to snake out your tongue for a taste of him, you had little time to do so once he pushed into your mouth. Once he was in, both of you moaned simultaneously. 

The fingers that were still tangled in your hair tightened till the strands were threatening to be pulled from your head; the abrupt and rough change in grip eliciting a yelp of pain from you. The yelp you gave seemed to pleasure him. The tremors from the sound rumbled around him and caused him to let out a low groan of satisfaction. 

Hissing softly, Daichi gave a quick thrust into your mouth, earning another yelp from you and another wave of vibrations around his cock. Your eyes fluttered closed once his hips eased back; tip of his cock pulling away from the back of your throat too. He continued to thrust in and out of your mouth until you patted his thigh, signaling him to stop for a moment. 

Thankfully, Daichi understood and carefully pulled back and out of your mouth. 

“I-Is it too much? Am I being too rough with you?” He asked immediately, wide brown eyes now searching your features for any signs of pain or discomfort. 

If his cock wasn’t bobbing inches in front of your face and small lines of spit weren’t connecting you to said cock, the moment would have been sweet and reassuring. Well, more so than it was. 

Shaking your head with a soft sigh, you rubbed your thumb against the flesh of his thigh, almost as if you were the one comforting him. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. In fact…” 

How could you tell your neighbor you actually craved the rougher type of sex? That you secretly loved being handled roughly; to have your hair yanked, your mouth used for his pleasure, to be ordered what to do, to… 

Those - and so much more - were all things you kept hidden away for a reason. Numerous lovers before him had either turned the acts down or left you soon after you mentioned them. 

But… that wasn’t the case with him, was it? 

You never told or insinuated wanting something of that nature, yet he took control and did so anyway. Sure, it was a bit surprising and you would’ve liked a little heads-up beforehand, but he did ask if you were alright with it afterward and stopped immediately when you wanted him to. Maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

What was the harm in telling him? 

Cleaning your lips free of the spit that had gathered on them, you laughed nervously before speaking continuing where you left off.

“Actually, I… really, really like it. I’ve just, uh, never have been able to try it with someone. Mostly because it’s not really their thing - which I understand and respect - or they leave me because of it. Either thinking it’s too kinky or weird to want to be treated such a way.”

Daichi nodded his head idly as he listened to your confession, understanding where you were coming from. It wasn’t an easy subject, discussing particularly dirty or taboo kinks with a partner -- especially a new one. So, he let you continue at your own pace, offering you a kind smile and nod of his head letting you know it was alright to continue. 

“Daichi, I--” The words seemed to be physically caught in your throat. Lump forming inside of it, effectively halting your response. He wanted to know what you wanted but did you really know what you wanted from him? 

Breathing deeply for a few moments - effectively calming yourself - you mulled over everything, piecing together what you wanted to say, what you wanted from all of this. 

You knew now. 

You just hoped that he’d be alright with it. 

“Daichi, I want you to be as rough as you’d like with me. Personally, I’ve good knowledge of my boundaries and limits, but I doubt you’ll push past them. If you happen to, I’ll let you know like I did earlier. Besides,” You smiled and kissed the tip of his cock briefly, pulling back almost as quickly as you’d leaned in. Daichi didn’t make a move to keep you there. He remained still, although, with the expression on his face, it was evident that he was holding back for your sake. Sitting there with a half-smile, half-wince as his cock twitched in response to your kiss. “Let’s just… keep it minimal for now. I’m thinking… continuing with what you were doing earlier? A little hair pulling, deep-throating, and command? Oh, and we could also toss in a little something extra if you’d like anything else. Did you have anything in mind?” 

It was silly, really. One moment you were nervous about discussing such a thing with him but now you were gushing excitedly about it like a child does about a new video game or toy they’re excited about. So silly. 

Now, it was Daichi’s turn to mull over what he wanted. Really, he was content with all you mentioned starting off with for now, but there were a few things he could add to the pile. Nothing physical, but verbal. 

“Actually, there are some things I would like to add.” He began as his fingers twitched atop your head, wanting to comb through your locks but refraining to do so for now. That’d come later if you’d liked for it to. 

“How do you feel about praise? And also using the title Daddy or Captain during this?” 

Unlike Daichi who took your sexual confession with ease, you didn’t do the same for him. No, you weren’t turned off or disgusted by the kinks he mentioned, merely surprised. 

“Oh,” You smiled and scratched the side of your cheek sheepishly. “I’ll admit I’ve watched numerous videos with Daddy or Sir kinks involved, but being praised - or a praise kink - is something I know little to nothing about.” 

He smiled and nodded understandingly. “Alright, that’s no problem. We don’t have to use them if you’re not comfortable with doing so. I’m fine with using yours, you don’t have to worry about adding mine into the mix.” 

Oh, no! That’s not what you meant by that. 

Shaking your head fervently, you laughed nervously before sputtering. “N-No! I simply meant that I’ve never tried them personally, but…” 

Daichi replied, “But…?” 

You took a deep breath. “But, I wouldn’t mind trying them. Especially for you,” And then exhaled before continuing. “Daddy.” 

In that moment, you swore you saw his pupils dilate once the word left your lips. 

Fingers twitching in response, this time, Daichi didn’t hesitate in petting you. His fingers gently drifted through your hair, smoothing over your head until they drifted down to your chin. Grasping your chin tightly, he lifted your head a little higher, coaxing you to look into his eyes silently. 

“Good girl.” He praised, smiling softly down at you. 

You weren’t sure why but the sudden buzz of satisfaction thrumming through you from hearing him praise you brought you a pleasure that was different from the rest. Maybe instead of physical satisfaction, it was emotional satisfaction - you weren’t too sure - the only thing you were sure about was that it wasn’t so bad, being praised by him in such a way. Something inside of you elated to be called a good girl in such a fashion. Made you all the more eager to earn more praises from him. 

Daichi hummed a soft, short tune before giving you an order, verbally testing the water. 

“Open your mouth for me, baby. Nice and wide for Daddy~” 

The combination of his gentle and teasing tone combined with his sweet words prompted you to heed his order quickly; lips parting in a small ‘o’ shape for him. 

His thumb came back to your lips again, except this time instead of opening your mouth wider, it slipped past your lips and went straight for your tongue. He used the pad of his thumb to keep your tongue depressed while he spoke to you again. 

“Suck it, baby. Suck it just like you would Daddy’s cock.” 

Eyes fluttering closed again, you accepted his order happily. Lips closing around his thumb, your tongue lapped and curled around his appendage while you suckled softly at it, moaning all the while. Daichi’s deep chocolate eyes never left your face for a moment. He was eagerly drinking in the sight of you obeying him like a good girl would, sucking his thumb in the sweetest way. 

“That’s it. That’s my good girl.”

As you sucked his thumb, Daichi kept the pad of it pressed against your tongue as he rubbed it, lamely mimicking the movements he gave earlier with his thumb. After a few moments of him caressing the muscle in your mouth and you moaning around his thumb softly, he pulled out of your mouth with a small pop. Then, just as your eyes opened to peer at him curiously, he brought forth his own thumb to his mouth with a smirk and slid it into his mouth; cleaning his thumb of your saliva. Once your spittle was cleaned from his thumb, he removed it and winked down at you. 

“You taste so sweet, honey.”

Normally not only would a display like that be weird, it would also be a little gross, however in that moment nothing was more erotic; the sight of him cleaning his thumb free of your spit right in front of you without any shame. He was just as dirty as you were during these moments. The fact of that increased your excitement tenfold. Feeling warmth and wetness pool deep between your legs, you began to squirm in place. Wanting nothing more than to sate the need building up within you. 

As you began to fidget restlessly, Daichi noticed the steady rise and fall of your chest as well as the blush that dusted your cheeks down to your neck -- although he wondered if the color reached farther than your neck. With the teasing rosy color disappearing beneath the neckline of your blouse, his curiosity soon got the best of him because then he wanted nothing more to see how far it reached. 

Leaning closer to you, Daichi’s hand moved to cup your cheek affectionately. “Sweety, can you lift your shirt off for me? I want to see that beautiful color dusting your skin. Also,” He smiled while his hand drifted down your neck, down till he was at the neckline of your blouse, then his fingers hooked underneath the fabric, pulling it forward till he had a generous view of your cleavage. 

“I want to see those pretty little breasts of yours. Will you do this for me?” 

How could you possibly deny him? 

Murmuring a soft and affirmative, ‘Yes, Daddy’ your hands moved from his thighs down to the bottom hem of your shirt where you gripped the edges and lifted them; carefully and swiftly removing your top from your body before tossing it aside to be found later. 

Once your blouse was gone from your body, you were left in your plain bra and pants. Remembering that he said he not only wanted to see your shirt off, but also your breasts as well. Reaching behind your body, you quickly found your bra clasp then fumbled for a few moments until you’d made work of it. The article fell loose on your shoulders before you slid your arms out from the straps, then tossed that aside to gather with your blouse somewhere. Finally, you were completely nude from the waist up in front of him, internally hoping he enjoyed what he saw. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait or worry for long. Soon after you discarded your bra, Daichi was panting softly, eyeing your form like a predator eyeing its prey. 

“Ooh, baby. You look so good.” He groaned in appreciation. Licking his plump lips before his teeth bit down on them. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

His compliments nearly had you soaring happily and moaning desperately as they made your heart beat excitedly and a wave of heat pool within you.

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

The words were not planned nor were they expected, but they fit nonetheless. They tumbled out of you without any hesitation nor distaste. They just simply were. And deep down, you were pleased to discover that you were taking well to the whole Daddy title thing. For some reason, with him - Daichi, your once thought innocent and normal neighbor - it just seemed so right. 

Daichi groaned as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping his fist up and down his length at a leisure pace. From the looks of things, he was close. Tip nearly constantly leaking beads of pre-cum, veins prominent, and length engorged to the point it looked almost painful to endure. 

Just as you were going to suggest helping him, he spoke once again, though this time his voice was low and husky -- on the verge of breaking from lust. 

“C-Come here, baby. Daddy’s going to give you a special treat.” He panted, still stroking his cock in front of you slowly. 

When he brought forth a shaky, beckoning hand to welcome you, you eagerly followed and came back to the place you loved - close, right between his legs - and immediately took the head of his cock into your mouth. 

It took every amount of self-restraint Daichi had not to cum right then and there. The combination of the wet heat of your mouth and swirling sensation of your tongue returning to him was maddening, but thankfully he held himself together. 

For a little while, anyway. 

Once you’d grown comfortable with the slow, gentle teasing of his tip -- you moved onward to slowly taking him deeper into your mouth. After a few moments and deep breaths, you’d successfully taken a few more inches of him into your wet cavern with no problem. However, with Daichi being well-endowed, you were debating on whether or not you wanted to take him in all the way. 

Hallowing your cheeks and sucking harshly, tongue curling around his shaft, you glanced up to witness Daichi’s reaction. The sight was enough to make you gasp around him. His eyes had shut between everything and his head was thrown back, teeth grit togetherly tightly as he struggled to ward off his inevitable orgasm. The sight of him so tightly wound and close was enough to help make up your mind then. 

Taking a deep breath and clearing your mind so you could relax properly, you settled one hand on his thigh while you got to work. Slowly but surely, you began to make progress down his length. Swallowing inch after inch until you were near the base of him. 

“F-Fuck, babe.” Daichi gasped and bucked beneath you, trying to sink more of himself into your glorious mouth. However, each time he did you would pull back so you didn’t gag on him so much. Working at your own pace was comfortable for you and even though you did love rougher sex, you weren’t too keen on choking on dick. 

When Daichi settled down and refrained from thrusting up against you, you returned and tried the same motive again. Swallowing more and more of his length till the tip of his cock was sliding against the back of your tongue, pressing against the opening of your esophagus. Then, you gagged, but at least it was of your own doing than his rushed thrusting. Still, after you took a few moments to ease back on your gag reflex, you continued to try to take him deep.

After a few more attempts - and gags and tears earned - you’d gotten somewhat used to the intrusion of his cock and had begun to take him deep into your throat. It hurt and worried you at first, but once you’d pulled back and sunk back down slowly - making sure to breathe through your nose and remain calm - it got easier. 

Eventually, you fell into a rhythm and began to deepthroat him as best you could -- still gagging every once and awhile but overall doing better than the first few tries. 

Now, though he wanted to have that reign of authority over you, he was reduced to a moaning mess beneath your ministrations. From the wet heat of your mouth to the tight grip of your throat, it was all too much for him. The pleasure constantly coursing through him, practically frying his nerves and brain, was insanely good. 

His hips seemed to have adapted a mind of their own as they moved on their own accord; fucking his aching cock up into your mouth, trying to sink deeper, seeking more pleasure desperately. He was gasping and groaning, wanting to fall over that edge soon. 

“A-Ah, _____!” 

With a nearly animalistic snarl, he reached out and gripped your hair at the back of your head, though this time he didn’t hold back with his thrusts. No. He fucked you as he pleased, using your mouth as nothing more than a whole to release in. 

And, that was what sent you over the edge. 

Following the screaming need of your body, your hand suddenly rushed to your pants, slipping beneath them hastily as he fucked your mouth noisily. 

When your fingers came in contact with your soaked slit, you groaned around his cock. Eyes closing, gasps and moans rumbling around him again, the both of you were lost to your bodies lust. Daichi, bucking and fucking into your mouth wildly so, suddenly gasped and pushed your head down on him till your lips were mashed against his groin. 

You gagged harshly around his cock, but soon the gagging turned into a sloppy and messy moaning as your fingers quickly circled your swollen clit, finally bringing you to that sweet place of perfection. Euphoric, heavenly feelings clouded your brain as your body spasmed and twitched from your orgasm. Between your legs, you could feel a sudden gush of wetness seep over your fingers as you writhed and moaned through the aftermath. 

While you rode out your orgasm on your own, Daichi’s release hurried after you own, though he had a different plan for his. Pulling out of your mouth, Daichi’s hand wrapped around his cock again as he began to hurriedly stroke himself to completion. Throwing his head back, he moaned loudly as his hot seed shot out onto your face, ropes covering the bridge of your nose, lips, and cheeks in a white mess of release.

Daichi collapsed back onto his elbows as he tried to catch his breath afterward. You leaned - fell - onto his legs with a wistful sigh, momentarily ignoring Daichi’s cum splattered across your face. Simply basking in the atmosphere of the afterglow. 

After some time - you weren’t sure how long the two of you laid there - Daichi was the first one to recover. Sitting back up, Daichi rid himself of his shirt before he shakily made his way down to the floor with you. Still feeling a little shaky and boneless, you rested yourself against him while he carefully cleaned your face free of his release, whispering soft praises and sweet nothings to you all the while. Once he was done, he tossed aside the now dirty shirt and hugged you tightly to him, rubbing your back while he hummed softly. 

Gratefully accepting the sweet embrace, you wrapped your own arms around him before you broke the silence with your voice. “So…” 

You felt Daichi laugh against you. 

“So…?” 

You shook your head with a soft smile. “What happens now? Do we got back to being regular, friendly, non-fucking neighbors?” 

Pulling back to gaze at your face, Daichi hesitated before replying. “I, I honestly don’t know. It’s up to you, really. I mean,” He grinned nervously as one hand reached back to rub at his neck. “I would love to see where this goes. Delve further into things like this. But, only if you want to. You’re not obliged to continue with this if you don’t want to.” 

That had your heart melting a bit. “Daichi, you sweet fucking boy.” Catching him off guard both verbally and physically, you leaned forward and planted a very passionate and very sloppy kiss to his cheek before crushing him closer to you. “I would love to continue doing this. I mean, judging from how hard I came, I enjoyed it far more than I assumed I would.” 

Daichi didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or elated, so he settled for a good amount of both. Laughing and kissing you hard on your lips quickly.

“Great!” 

After that, the both of you had settled down and simply remained in each other's arms for a while. 

“_____?” 

Humming in response. “Yeah, Daichi?” 

“When you say that you enjoyed it far more than you thought you would, does that mean we can make the Daddy kink a regular?” 

You smiled against his neck before nipping at the sensitive flesh quickly. “Of course, Daddy~” 

Daichi’s lips broke out into an excited smile as his hands reached down to playfully grip your ass. 

Okay, so maybe you lied earlier. 

The best place to be wasn’t between Daichi’s thighs - as great of a place that was to be - it was there, simply with him, enjoying moments like this. 

Who would have thought that you’d come to feel such a way about your neighbor, Sawamura Daichi?

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN CANNIBAL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE SHITTY SIN FICS! 
> 
> Hey, so uh, this one was more for myself personally. Mostly because I love Daichi and his glorious thighs, and I also love him having a thing for rough sex and a small Daddy kink mhmm. (I'm so sorry, please don't judge me x x.)
> 
> Also, can I say that even though I had fun writing this, I'm not sure how it turned out? Like?? Is it alright for you guys? I'd love to hear what you think because I don't know. I'm 50/50 on this one. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you guys so much for reading and all of the kudos too!


End file.
